Patch 4.0.1 (undocumented changes)
Achievements * New feat of strength added: Classes * The price of dual specialization is reduced from 1000 gold to 100 gold. Druid * Bear Form requires level 15, up from level 10. It is a spell that can be purchased instead of the quest chain. * Cat Form requires level 8, down from level 20. * Cyclone cast time increased to 2 seconds, up from 1.5 seconds. * Entangling Roots range increased to 35 yards, up from 30 yards. * Faerie Fire range increased to 35 yards, up from 30 yards. * Insect Swarm range increased to 40 yards, up from 35 yards. * Moonfire range increased to 40 yards, up from 35 yards. * Starfire range increased to 40 yards, up from 35 yards. * Thorns now lasts 20 seconds, down from 10 minutes; damage increased by 1,400%. * Wild Mushroom is now limited to 3 mushrooms, down from 5. * Wrath range increased to 40 yards, up from 35 yards. Hunter * Starter pets: ** Alliance *** Draenei: An orange moth with green wings. *** Dwarf: A brown bear. *** Night elf: A white nightsaber. ** Horde *** Blood elf: An orange dragonhawk. *** Orc: A black boar. *** Tauren: A purple tallstrider with a green neck. *** Troll: A red raptor. * triggers the pet's GCD. This may be a bug; however, it is not listed in the known issues thread. * You will be notified when your pet dings. The animation is almost the same as when your character dings. * Many pet abilities have been replaced or altered. * Low level pets now auto-level to within 3 levels of the hunter instead of 5. Paladin * Hammer of Wrath and Holy Wrath have new icons. * Seal of Light and Seal of Wisdom have been merged into Seal of Insight. * Seal of Vengeance and Seal of Corruption have been renamed Seal of Truth. * The various resistance auras have been merged into the single Resistance Aura. * New abilities: Word of Glory, Diving Light, Holy Radiance, Guardian of Ancient Kings, Inquisition. * Seal of Command has been removed as a spell. Instead, its talent improves other seals and gives the former Seal of Command's cleave effect to Seal of Righteousness. * Divine Storm now does extra damage based on the accumulated amount of Holy Power. Warlock * Warlocks now start with an imp minion. * Warlock pets have been renamed. Mounts *All mounts now scale with riding skill - level 20 60% mounts will now move at 100% speed with epic riding. Dungeons * The reward of killing a boss in a WotLK Dungeon at Heroic difficulty is 16 Justice Points. * Though not displayed in the Dungeon Finder Interface Screen, completing your first Random Lich King Heroic Dungeon each day using the Dungeon Finder will award 23 Justice Points, in addition to the 16 Justice Points earned for each boss killed. * Completing a weekly raid quest will be rewarded with 137 Justice Points. Professions * Herbalism and Mining give XP. The higher level the char is, the lower the received XP will be. * Tiffany Cartier no longer exchanges Titanium Powder for Dalaran Jewelcrafter's Tokens, you now turn them in at Timothy Jones. * Master Riding is available from Northrend Riding trainers at a cost of , allowing all flying mounts to scale to 310% speed. Characters that already have a 310% speed flying mount are given this skill automatically and free of charge. Note that reputation discounts apply to the trainers in the Northrend starting areas! * Cold Weather Flying is now available to all characters at level 68 for . * Nitro Boosts no longer increase crit rating, but can now be used alongside other enchants. * If you previously had a Tailoring specialization in Mooncloth Tailoring, now when crafting Moonshroud you will only get one piece instead of two. This is consistent in Spellweave and Ebonweave crafting also. Items * Some former Guardian Elixirs are now Battle Elixirs. * Scrolls are now considered Battle Elixirs, and will overwrite existing Battle Elixirs. * All books that formerly taught class spells are now poor-quality items with no function. * has been removed. Quests * The Horde and Alliance versions of the pre-''Cataclysm'' event quest chain are now available, starting with Earthen Ring emissaries in faction capitals. * If you must kill a mob or talk to an NPC, the picture of the mob or NPC will be clearly displayed. * Quest:Spirits of Auchindoun no longer grants any bonus honor. User interface * On the Character Select Screen, characters now perform an attack animation appropriate to their class every 30 seconds. * Character stats are on a separate display that must be revealed on the right of the character screen. * Buttons for popup windows (talents, PvP, dungeon finder, etc.) now display the level at which they become available. * The graphics settings window has been revamped. * Zone names displayed when moving between zones are now closer to the top of the screen. * On the border of the Minimap a yellow arrow points to the closest quest area. In the Objectives frame the number of that quest has a yellow (instead brown) background. * If quest items can be looted, they will be displayed with a yellow border in the loot window.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3K9kFgI4FqY&feature=player_embedded * You can now activate multiple tracking abilities (Class Trainer, Auctioneer, Mailbox, etc.) simultaneously and the minimap uses appropriate icons to distinguish them from each other; however, it still uses generic yellow dots for Find Minerals, Find Herbs, and Find Fish. * Mounts and companion pets have been moved to the spellbook. * Tooltips of mobs and objects displays quest progression of partymembers when in a party and the quest has been shared. * The character screen now displays the character's talent specialization if one exists. * The background behind the character on the character screen is now greyed. * New Guild UI and cap of 1000 members have been implemented. * Mobs for a quest you are on get a mandatory name over them regardless of the user's preference setting for mob names. The preference setting is honored as soon as you have killed the required number of mobs. * There are also numerous spelling and grammar errors in talent and skill tooltips. * If you unsheathe your weapons while dancing, they no longer get re-sheathed. * If you have FPS enabled, it is now displayed on the world map (in a different position than on the main interface) World environment General * The Elemental Invasion world event is in the game files, but will presumably be activated at a later date. * Earthquakes are noticeable at various places of the world. Dun Morogh * Operation: Gnomeregan has been removed. The outside of Gnomeregan is now being prepared for the gnomes' relocation. Durotar * Zalazane's Fall has been removed. Zalazane and his minions have been removed, and the Echo Isles are now being prepared for the trolls' relocation. * has replaced . Flight Paths * Most flight paths no longer go through as many locations References Category:World of Warcraft patches